five_night_at_freddyfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Blog użytkownika:GoldenFreddyBear/Najbardziej normalne i najzwyklejsze opowiadanie 2 ! ( Tak jest , o to one )
W poprzedniej części : Justin Bieber usiłował zniszczyć świat , lecz udało go się zniszczyć . Lecz co się stało dalej ? - lol rozwaliłeś go - Powiedziała latarka - no - Mówi królik Vincet - ej ludzie patrzcie ile expa wydropiło z Biebera ! - Zawołałem - 63 lvl - jaki koksu - co to ? Z Justina Biebera wydropiły miniony i uciekły z biura . - łapać je ! - Krzyknąłem Królik Vincent pobiegł za pierwszym do sali z Bonnie'm , jego syn - stróż , za drugim do sali z grami wideo , a ja i latarka za trzecim , do pokoju z prezentami . - bijbe bijbe oooo... - Piszczał minion - ciemno tu - poświece - ok Minion przemknął nam między nogami , których nie mieliśmy i uciekł wyjściem . - zwiał nam ! Wróciliśmy do biura . Tam już czekali na nas Springtrap Vincent i Syn Stróż . - ro****ałem tego malucha ! - wrzasnął Springtrap Vincent - ja też - powiedział Syn Stróż - a wy ? - uciekł nam - Powiedziałem - chodźmy go złapać ! Wyszliśmy na zewnątrz i nie uwierzycie - ogromny Balon C*el pożerał wieżowiec . Wydawał przy tym najkoszmarniejsze dźwięki jakie można sobie wyobrazić : - bejbe bejbe oooo hello hi - Śpiewał Balon C*el ( nie ma nic gorszego niż połączenie Balloon Boy'a z Justinem Bieberem ) . Podniósł samochód i cisnął go w sklep po przeciwnej stronie ulicy . Spojrzał na nas i ruszył w naszym kierunku , depcząc samochody wielkości jego nóg . - chudźcie du mnie przutule was ! ! ! - za mną ! - Usłyszeliśmy szept za nami . Pobiegliśmy w jego kierunku . thumb - zaraz ... - szepnęła Latarka - czy to ... - tak to ja ! - rzekł Gandalf , wychodząc z cienia . - o ja cię to Gandalf ! - no to ja - po co tu przyszedłeś - przyszedłem zniszczyć Balon C*ela a wy mi w tym pomożecie - ok Wyszliśmy na ulicę . Całe miasto było zmasakrowane , gdzieś w oddali usłyszeliśmy serie strzałów . - idziemy tam ! Przeszliśmy na drugą stronę ulicy i zobaczyliśmy dziesiątki policjantów strzelających w Balon C*ela . Z boku nadleciał śmigłowiec . Balon C*el wziął go w ręke i połknął . Następnie rozdeptał na placek ośmiu policjantów , i nagle zrobił się czerwony , wypluł rakietę , która wyp*****liła się na policyjnym wozie i wybuchła . - on rzyga rakietami ! - uciekajcie ! - Krzyknął Gandalf - powstrzymam go ! Nagle usłyszeliśmy huk i odwróciliśmy się . Za nami była gigantyczna dziura , w którą wpadały domy , drzewa i samochody . Jedyną drogą na drugą stronę był most , który narazie pozostał nienaruszony . - goni nas ! - Wrzasnął Syn Stróż - przez most ! - Krzyknął Gandalf - szybciej ! Przebiegliśmy przez most , lecz Gandalf nadal na nim stał , a w jego stronę kroczył Balon C*el . - You shall not pass ! Gandalf uderzył laską w ziemię . Nagle most zaczął się walić . Balon C*el zachwiał się i spadł w przepaść . - nieeeeee ! - f*ck yea ! Balon C*el nagle wyrzygał pnącze i zahaczył nim nogę Gandalfa . Ten się ześlizgnął i zawisł nad przepaścią . Podbiegliśmy do niego , a ten rzekł : - musicie wrzucić dżem do kibla Urlicha Von Jungingena ! Tylko tak można powstrzymać Nightmare Kalkulator ! Następnie się puścił i spadł w przepaść . - Gandalf nieee ! - Ryczał SpringBonnie Vincent - nie becz - Powiedziałem - bo co - w pi***ol - nie kłóćcie się ! - powiedziała Latarka - bo co - w pi***ol - ej patrzcie ! - zwróciłem uwagę na nietknięty sklep - chodźmy coś kupić Poszedliśmy do sklepu . Za ladą siedział Osama Bin Laden . - chcecie coś kupić ? - tak poproszę diamentowy miecz - może jeszcze coś wybuchowego ? - no poproszę TNT Zapłaciłem moimi Wszechświatowymi Nowoczesnymi Pieniędzmi i zabraliśmy rzeczy . - patrzcie tam jest enchant ! - Krzyknął Syn Stróż - zenchantuje mój diaxowy miecz - Powiedziałem Podszedłem do enchantingu i zenchantowałem miecz . - lol epicki ! sharpness 10 fire aspect 5 unbreaking 5 looting 15 - dasz - nie Ruszyliśmy drogą ( to co z niej zostało ) i w połowie ulicy się zatrzymaliśmy . - co to kibel Urlicha Von Jungingena ? - Zapytał SpringBonnie Vincent - nie słyszałeś legendy ? - Zapytała Latarka - o legendarnej toalecie która zamieniała kał w złoto ? - nie - Urlich Von Jungingen sr*ł do kibla i z drugiej strony wychodziło złoto i stał się bogaty - aha ee a gdzie ten kibel ? - w jaskini Dżemula - kto to Dżemul - to taki Golum tylko że on lubi dżem - aha Ruszyliśmy więc do jaskini Dżemula . Była ona ukryta pod podejrzanie lepkimi , brązowymi liśćmi . Weszliśmy do środka . - dżem ! - kto mówi ? - dżem ! - ej moge schować ten dżem który trzymam w ręku bo go zauważy - powiedział SpringBonnie Vincent - dawaj dżem ! Z cienia wyszedł Dżemul . Miał na sobie tęczowe majteczki . Rzucił się na Latarkę i ją zepsuł . Następnie popchnął SpringBonnie'go Vincenta , który wywalił się na ziemi . Słoik z dżemem przeleciał nad naszymi głowami , lecz Syn Stróż w ostatniej chwili go złapał . - to nasz dżem ! - Wyjąłem diaxowy miecz zenchantowany . - nie bo mój - Powiedział Dżemul i wyjął obsydianowy miecz zenchantowany . - pvp - ok Zjadłem koxa i zacząłem się nawalać z Dżemulem . - potka na spida ! - potka siły - potka poison Zostały mi 3 serduszka , więc zacząłem klepać coraz lepiej . I w końcu - zabiłem Dżemula - ale on miał dobre itki - a wiecie że on miał bedrock w eq - koksu Weszłem w cień i zobaczyłem go . Legendarny kibel Urlicha Von Jungingena stał w kącie . Otworzyłem słoik i wylałem dżem do toalety i spuściłem wodę . Nagle usłyszałem huk . Wszyscy wybiegliśmy na zewnątrz ( wrzuciliśmy zepsutą latarkę do kibla i z drugiej strony wypadła naprawiona , dlatego żyje ) i ujrzeliśmy Nightmare Kalkulatora niszczącego świat . - 2 + 2 = 4 - liczył Nightmare Kalkulator - 4 - 4 = 0 - 7 + 1 = 8 - spóźniliśmy się ... - Jęknął Syn Stróż - niezupełnie Odwróciliśmy się i nie uwierzycie - za nami stał Gandalf ! Miał szate koloru... - Gandalf Różowy ! - Krzyknął SpringBonnie Vincent - tak to ja - co się stało z Balon C*elem ? - no więc walczyłem z nim i wyjąłem Czarną Różdżkę następnie wypowiedziałem zaklęcie " Avakedavra " i go zniszczyłem - czemu jesteś różowy - bo wbiłem 200 lvl - chodźmy zniszczyć Nightmare Kalkulator - ok Podszedliśmy do Nightmare Kalkulatora , a ten się odwrócił w naszą stronę i wystrzelił atomówkę . Gandalf wypowiedział zaklęcie i ją odrzucił . - to nic nie da ! - nie pokonamy go ... - czekajcie mam pomysł - Powiedziałem - ej kalkulator ! Kalkulator spojrzał na mnie , a ja rzekłem : - ile to 0 : 0 ? Kalkulator się zastanowił , ale nie potrafił tego obliczyć , zaczęły z niego lecieć iskry . - error error error BUM ! Kalkulator rozleciał się na kawałki . - hurra ! zwycięstwo ! koniec Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach